How To Save A Life
by MidnightSunshine21
Summary: When Skylar runs away from home, will Gambit find her in time, or will he be just a few minutes too late? Rated T for Language use
1. Chapter 1

How to Save a Life

X-Men Fan-fic

"I still can't believe that she ran away!"

"I still can't believe that bullying would be a problem at a school for outcasts!"

The X-Men were in a panic, they never thought that one of their students, let alone, Wolverine's daughter, would run away from the Institute because she was being bullied.

"Why would someone bully Skylar," asked Rogue as she read Skylar's letter over and over again ",she is so kind."

"She would be a bit of an easy target, though." stated Logan, causing all eyes to shift to him

"Logan," stated Scott ",this is your daughter we're talking about-"

"Exactly, she needs to grow up, she has to know that she can't run from her problems."

With that, Logan left the room, leaving everyone in shock.

After a few minutes of silence, Ororo left the room to get Logan while the rest of them continued to discuss the situation in the library.

"Nightcrawler," said Kitty ",is still in a coma, so he won't be a lot of help."

"What do you mean?" asked Armor

"It's no secret that Nightcrawler is Skylar's best friend, and her support system," finished Kitty as she took the letter from Rogue ",so it will be a lot harder to do this without him."

"We've already found the students that were bullying her, Quentin Quire was actually leading them." Hank finally spoke up, pulling himself out of the shock of one of the nicest girls he's ever met, running away.

"Good," replied Emma ",the easy part is done, now, the hard part is finding her."

"Can't we just locate her with Cerebro?" asked Pixie

"It won't be that simple," replied Pyslocke ",Skylar has built a mental shield in her mind that is almost impossible to penetrate, making it very difficult to find her."

"But we have to try," added Bobby ",Skylar is one of the X-Men, not to mention the youngest one on the team, who knows what could happen to her out there!"

"She's no fool Bobby," contradicted Warren ",she knows how to defend herself, but, either way, we **do** need to find her."

"Well," said Scott as he stood up from the chair that he was sitting in ",suit up, team, we've got an X-Man to bring back home."

As people left the library, Rogue stayed behind, and looked around. Pyslocke saw her friend searching for something and walked up to her.

"Rogue," questioned Pyslocke ",are you alright?"

"Betsy," replied Rogue ",where's Gambit?"

"I'm not sure, he was in here when you called us all here, as a matter of fact, where is the letter that Skylar left?"

"I thought that Kitty had it."

"She didn't have it in her hand when she was leaving."

Rogue and Pyslocke continues to stare at each other for a few more seconds, then joined their teammates in the search for their youngest member.

_Gambit's POV_

'_Dammit Logan. Why can't you just worry about your daughter like a good father should_?'

My mind was racing thoughts like these twenty miles a minute as I entered my bedroom to read Skylar's letter to the X-Men privately. Skylar and I, admittedly, are not the best of friends, but she didn't deserve to be bullied to the point to where she felt like she should just run away.

Skylar is a happy, sweet and kind person, not one to just give up without saying another word.

As I held Skylar's letter in my hand while sitting on my bed, I started to think about when I first met the little chere. I could still remember it as if it were yesterday:

"_Hello there, cherie, what is your name?"_

"_Um…. I …. uh…"_

How afraid she was

"_Chere, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, just a little scared." _

The fear in her eyes.

"_Of what?"_

How petite she seemed as she cowered before me with tears in her eyes.

"… _Them…."_

How she pointed to a group of ruffians that went to classes with her in the Institute.

"_Chere, my name is Gambit, and if they give you any problems or hurt you in any way, I promise that I'll protect you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

How I put my hand on her shoulder….

"…_.Skylar…"_

"_What?"_

And how I gained her trust

"_Skylar…. My name… it's Skylar…"_

That was one year ago and it is also the moment that I decided to become a hero to someone, for once in my life. I had no idea that she would become such a big part of, not only my life, but everyone's here, especially Wolverine. Learning that Skylar was his daughter came as a shock, but, he's been slowly accepting her a his kin… but, yet, that is not enough for old Gambit right now.

Without reading the letter, I decided to find Skylar. I put the letter in my dresser drawer, put on my trench coat, and went to go find the girl that I promised to protect.

Alright, guys, comment and tell me what you think, please, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

How To Save A Life

Chapter 2

_Logan's POV_

I was walking around the Institute, when I suddenly heard what sounded like whimpering. I walked into the den, where I saw Pixie crying and Armor trying to comfort her along with Kitty.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to the trio sitting on the couch ",what's wrong with her?"

Kitty just glared up at me and Hisako was finally the one to say ",She's upset about Skylar running away from home."

"We were so close," whispered Pixie ",why didn't she just tell me what was going on?"

"She had her reasons, Meagan." comforted Kitty

Kitty continued to glare at me, until she stood up and exited the room.

_Gambit's POV_

I began to search Skylar's room for any sign of where she may have gone off to. I looked through her dresser, but found nothing but clothes and make up.

The drawers of her bed stand had comics in it, and nothing under her bed. Her closet was clean, except for some dirty clothes that she didn't remember to take down to be washed.

"I'm starting to think Skylar has no idea where she's goin'."

I started to get a little tired, so I sat on Skylar's bed. Right when I sat down, I felt something underneath my rear. I got up and lifted up the mattress to find a brown notebook with little white flowers on it. I picked the notebook up and held it in my hands. I opened it up and the first thing I saw written in it was "Skylar's Dream Journal, Keep Out!"

'Jack pot.' I thought as I exited the room to show the others.

"Wait, so, Skylar went to Las Vegas?" Cyclops had not taken the new of Skylar using her mutant powers to fly half way across the country very happily.

"Well," replied Jean-Paul ",it's been her dream to visit Las Vegas, so that's what we're guessing."

Rogue looked at me before asking ",What were you doing in Skylar's room, anyway?"

"He's trying to find Skylar, something about a promise that he made to her." oh God, Emma, you big mouth.

"Gambit," said Hank ",why would you promise her-"

"The little chere was scared," I answered ",I made her feel safe."

"What exactly did you promise her?"

"…I promised that I would protect her if she was having any problems with the other students."

"Yes, darling, and looked at how well that turned out." Okay, Emma, you seriously need to shut up, now.

"Gambit," said Cyclops as he walked towards me ",thank you for giving us this, we'll take it from here."

"I'm not going to give up that easily, mon ami."

"Gambit, I understand where you're coming from, but you're too close to this-"

"And Logan isn't?"

"He's her father, Remy, he has every right to be a part of this."

"A man is nothing without honor, and what kind of man would I be if I didn't keep a simple promise to a teenage girl?"

"You'd be someone who at least tried to help a person-"

"You just can't 'try' with things like this, Summers, you have to do."

With that, I left the room and went to go search for anymore traces of where she may be at.

_Cyclops' POV_

Gambit has never been one to joke around with stuff like this, but why would he need to feel like he's a hero to one person when he's already saved hundreds, thousands, and maybe even millions of lives along side the X-Men?

"Scott, are you alright, darling?"

"Um, yeah Emma, but, why would it mean so much to Gambit if he keeps a promise to one person when he's saved so many lives, already?"

"Why do we continue save lives even though **we've** saved so many?"

"Ha-ha-ha, Emma, you know what I mean."

"The man," interrupted Logan ",has some baggage, he may just want to make up for what he's done in the past."

"Maybe, but that still wouldn't explain why he chose Skylar."

"Listen, Summers, Skylar came here last year, scared out of her mind, Gambit probably saw her and decided to make her feel okay."

"Unlike you-"

"Don't go there Summers, I want to find her as much as you do, but, she's no idiot, she's survived on the streets before, besides, without Nightcrawler to tell us how she thinks, we've got no leads."

"We have her journal," added Pixie ",that's a start!"

"Yeah," replied Logan ",but how much of one?"

"Well, it says here in the journal that she is hoping to get an apartment there and stay in Vegas as long as she needs to."

"Works for me, team, we're going to Vegas."

"You know Mr. Summers, I've always wanted to try the slots there-"

"Not today, Pixie, first we find Skylar, ask her why she ran away, punish the bullies, and then punish her."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, oh, and Logan, one more thing, act like a dad when we find her and give her a proper punishment, unlike last time when you just made her drink a beer with Deadpool."

"It's a deal."

We all got in the X-wing and took off to Las Vegas. Right when we got in the air, I noticed something was off.

"Wait," I stated, causing all eyes on me ",where did Shadowcat go?"

Chapter Two! Chapter three coming soon! And to xMizuki-chan on deviantart, I'm sorry that I don't have an account on there, but I'm giving you credit for the picture! Hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

How To Save A life

Chapter 3

_Kitty's POV_

I began to follow Gambit as he walked through the halls of the Institute.

'Where is he going?' I thought as I saw Gambit walk through a door that lead to a dark room.

I cautiously went in the room and turned on the lights with the flick of the light switch. I looked around and saw that I was in the garage, but Gambit was nowhere to be seen.

I walked around and all I saw were cars, at least twelve or so, all neatly lined up. As I continued to walk, I felt something come up behind me. Before I could turn around, there was a metal pole stretched across my neck and an arm wrapped around my waist.

"What're you following me, for, chere?" asked Gambit as tightened the pole on my neck. I didn't have to turn around to see that it was him, I recognized his voice.

"I want to help you find Skylar," I replied as I phased through both him and the pole

"Why?"

"Because, Logan isn't exactly being father of the year right now, in fact, he spent more time trying to relocate X-23 then he does trying to connect with Skylar, and I think what you're doing is the right thing to do!"

_Gambit's POV_

I wasn't sure if I should trust Ms. Kitty Pryde or not, but, I had no other leads as to where Skylar may be.

"Very well, Shadowcat," I said as I climbed inside of my red corvette ",what cha' got?"

"Remember last month when we took the DNA samples to see if Logan was really Skylar's father?"

I nodded my head

"Well, I can use Skylar's DNA to track her down."

"And how, chere, do you play to do that?"

"With this."

Kitty held out a portable Cerebro, only, it had a Petri on the top of it, where a red liquid was stored inside of it.

"I designed this version of the portable Cerebro to track someone with a sample of their DNA, if Skylar is within the area, you'll be able to find her." Shadowcat then handed me the device. As I examined it, the more familiar it looked.

"Doesn't this," I asked while holding up the machine ",belong to Nightcrawler?"

"Well,' replied Kitty ",yes, but since he's, you know, in a coma, I thought that I could use it."

I shrugged my shoulders and said ",Thanks cherie, I'll inform you with the com-links if I find Skylar or run into any trouble."

"Alright, be safe, and find Skylar."

I nodded my head once again, and then drove off into the night. As I drove through the streets of New York, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of luck my fellow teammates were having.

_Storm's POV_

"Alright team," said Cyclops as he gathered up the X-Men as we all walked out of the X-wing ',we're going to divide up into search parties of three, that way it will be easier to find Skylar and bring her back home safely."

"Oh goody," stated Northstar ",wouldn't make more sense if we all split up into one person teams-"

"Wolverine, Pixie and Angel are a team," continued Cyclops, ignoring Jean-Paul's remark ",Armor, Pyslocke, Northstar are a team, Storm and Iceman are a team, and Emma, Beast and I are the other team."

"Wait," insisted Armor ",there are only two people on one of those teams."

"Since Shadowcat isn't here, we had to improvise," explained Cyclops ",okay everyone, are mission is simple, find Skylar and bring her home, now let's get in our teams and do this."

With that, everyone found their teams and went different directions in the city of Las Vegas. Robert and I walked down the streets, glares and stares followed us, knowing us from our uniforms, which we were wearing as we searched for are missing teammate.

"Geez," exclaimed Robert ",it's like these people have **never** seen something odd in **Las Vegas** before!"

"Robert," I whispered ", we are not here to take notice of these peoples' judgmental stares, we are here to locate Skylar and bring her back to the Xavier Institute."

"I know, God, I still can't believe that a kid would run away from home like that!"

"She is not a 'kid' Iceman, she is fourteen, you know how she hates it when you call her that."

"Yeah, but I do it anyways-"

"Why?"

"Because, she's my little buddy."

We had been searching for two hours and went back to the X-wing located on the outside of the city to report back to Cyclops. When we arrived back, we saw that everyone else was already there.

"Did anyone have any progress?" inquired Beast

"No," responded Pyslocke ",not even a single lead."

"We thought we had found her," said Warren ",but when we caught up to her, it turned out to be an Asian girl visiting America with her family."

"We didn't have any luck." announced Iceman

"Neither did we." added Emma as she removed a strand of hair from her face.

"This doesn't make any sense," I inquired as I walked into the center of the group ",Skylar wrote in her journal that she was going to Las Vegas."

"Well," stated Cyclops, joining me in the center ",we'd better keep looking, come back in three hours to report."

As the groups went back to their searching, I stayed behind and looked up at the stars that twinkled like Skylar's light blue eyes when she smiled. Iceman started to walk off, but stopped when he noticed that I wasn't following.

"Storm?" asked Robert

I ignored him and continued to stare up at the night sky and whisper ",Where are you, Mysteria?"

* * *

hope you all liked chapter 3! PLease review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

How To Save A Life

Chapter 4

_Gambit's POV_

I drove through New York for hours on end, occasionally glancing at the portable Cerebro with Skylar's blood inside of it in the passenger seat. The streets were dark and littered with thugs at this time of night.

'Please.' I thought to myself as I continued to drive through the city that never sleeps ',please, don't let my mon amie be here.'

Just then, the portable Cerebro started going off like crazy, high pitched beeps sounding off and echoing in the somewhat hollow looking streets.

"Mon Deui ," I whispered

I drove at my highest speed, trying to catch up to the blinking red dot that was shining on the portable Cerebro screen, but it suddenly stopped. I made a screeching halt in the middle of the road.

"This don't add up," I said ",according to this damn thing, Skylar should right on top of me-"

I was soon interrupted by a form landing in the hood on my car. I stood up and pulled a deck of cards out of my pocket and charged them. As the figure raised it's head, I immediately recognized the young girl that laid in front of me.

"Skylar?" I asked as I discharged my card and put them back in my pocket.

Right when I said her name, Skylar looked up at me and whispered "Remy?"

I climbed out of my car and picked her up bridal style off of the hood of my car and put her in the passenger seat, before she could protest.

"Remy please, you have to-"

"Shh," I cooed as I buckled Skylar in to the car ",it's alright, chere, you're safe now."

"Gambit, please," urged Skylar as she struggled to get out of the car ",you have to let me go!"

Before I could respond, gun shots were fired off from behind. I ducked and pushed Skylar's head down as we both narrowly escaped the bullet.

I turned around and saw three men, each carrying a weapon, one had a bat, the other had a lead pipe, and a pistol was shot by the third.

"Stay in the car, Skylar!" I ordered as I charged my cards "And get down to the floor!"

"That's her," shouted the hooligan with the gun ",that's the bitch that swiped my wallet from my back pocket while I was buying a lottery ticket!"

Gambit looked back at Skylar, who was staring at the scene that was unfolding in front of her very eyes.

"Get out of our way, buddy," said the thug with the bat.

"Now," I stated, walking towards the men, charged cards still in my hand ",gentlemen, let's not do anything we'll regret, after all, she **is** just a child."

"She doesn't look much like a _**child**_ to me!" replied the man with the lead pipe

"Now," I said soothingly ",what if we strike a deal, mon ami, I get her to give you back your wallet, and in exchange, you don't hurt her." I was here to bring Skylar home, not get into a fight, no matter how much I wanted to.

The man with the gun scratched his five o' clock shadow for a moment, obviously thinking, and put his gun into his back pocket. The other men looked at each other in confusion, but soon followed in their friends actions and put their weapons on the ground.

"Good," I stated as I walked back over to the car ", now, Skylar, it's time to hold up our end of the-"

My sentence was cut short when I saw that Skylar was gone, but she left the wallet in the seat. I picked up the wallet, and in the act, I saw that Skylar had opened up my glove-compartment and taken out the one-hundred dollars that I had put in there for emergencies. I stared at the empty glove-compartment blankly for a moment, not knowing what to think, until one of the thugs snapped me back to reality.

"Hey! Where's my wallet?"

I quickly came back to reality and said with a smirk ",Don't worry mon ami, I got it right here."

I handed him the wallet when he walked over to me and snatched it from my hand. He gave me one last glare before looking into his wallet and making sure that everything was in order before asking me ",So ,uh, what's yer thing with the girl, are you, uh, ya' know?…"

He then proceeded to make a suggestive form with his hands which involved making a circle with one hand and pointing a finger into the circle with the other one. I glared at him with anger in my eyes.

Without another thought, I whipped my cards out, charged them up, and threw them in the ol' perverts' face, making him back up and groan in pain.

The other two charged at me from behind, but I turned around and continued to throw cards at them, sending one to the ground and slowing down the other. I quickly pulled my staff out from my pocket, elongated it, and hit the thug in the face with it, sending him to the ground as well.

Before the leader could pull himself together and attack me, I struck him in the stomach with the staff, sending his disgusting self to the floor, too. I then stood over him, placed my foot gently on his throat, bent down, and whispered into his ear:

"Now, you listen to me, leave that girl alone, or else I **will** put you in Hells that you would not even **possibly** imagine would exist," The man quickly nodded his head, and I stepped off his throat.

As I walked to my car, I looked back at the three men, who were bleeding from their nose and mouths, and said ",Oh, and, as for your question, I only date women."

I then climbed into my red corvette and took off to go find Skylar all over again. I took my com-link out of my pocket and contacted Shadowcat.

"Shadowcat," I said into the com-link ",this is Gambit."

"Gambit," responded Shadowcat ",did you find Skylar?"

"Yep, but I lost her."

"How could you-"

"There were thugs chasing after her, I turned around to take care of 'dem, and when I turned back 'round, she was gone, and she stole my money."

"Oh my God…."

"Face it, Ms. Pryde, the longer she stays out here, the more she turns into me… a thief…"

_Pyslocke's POV_

We had all been searching for Skylar for at least seven hours, now. Our hopes of finding her were running thin. As we reported our empty findings to Cyclops, Beast started to form a quizzical look upon his face. I approached and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hank," I asked ",what are you thinking?"

Hank took a deep breath before saying ",I don't think that Skylar is in Las Vegas-"

"She has to be," pressed Rogue ",it said in her journal-"

"Rogue," said Hank as he turned around to face the group ",we've searched the streets, the skies, in fact, we've even asked around most of the hotels **and** people on the street if they had seen her, we even showed them a picture of her, but it came up short."

"Hank," added Cyclops ",what are you saying?"

"Scott, I think that Skylar wrote that in her journal and put it under her mattress **purposefully**, hoping that one of us would find it…"

Everyone was in a dead moment of silence, no one spoke, it seemed like no one breathed either. The only noise that came from anyone was from Logan.

"Heh," he mused ",girl's more clever than I took her to be."

Without another word, we all boarded the X-wing, and, once again, took off to find Skylar. Inside the jet, everyone seemed to either be angry, worried, sad, or completely emotionless about it, like Emma and Logan.

Jean-Paul seemed to be the most angry about this, he wouldn't speak, he wouldn't even look at another person. Finally, though, he spoke up.

"How," he inquired angrily ",could we have been so foolish?"

* * *

OKay, peeps, you know what to do! Review Please! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Hugs!


	5. Chapter 5

How To Save A Life

Chapter 5

_Gambit's POV_

"_Skylar, chere, are you hungry?"_

"_Yeah, Kind of."_

"_Well, how's about I make you something to eat-"_

"_Remy, that's not necessary, I can make my own dinner."_

"_You stood by my bedside when I broke my leg, so let me make it up to you."_

"_Well, alright, if you insist."_

"_Good… shit!"_

"_What is it, Remy?"_

"_I forgot, I'm not allowed in the kitchen."_

"_Why?"_

"_Remember when I made Cajun-style chili?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_It made a few of the students get ill."_

"_ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

I woke up, my eyes shooting wide open. I had a special dream. The kind of dream where you have a great memory, in this case, two months ago, when I cooked Skylar a homemade Cajun dinner to repay her for taking care of me when I broke my leg and couldn't walk for a week. She treated me like her brother that week, and when I could finally walk after having to lie in that bed for a week, she helped me take my first steps out of that bed.

'This is just one more reason to find her,' I thought to myself as I sat up in my car after sleeping in the front seats for the night ',the petite needs me.'

I started my car up and drove out of the parking lot that I spent the night in. As I drove into the street the sun began to shine down on my car, revealing dents that I had not noticed before. I looked at them for a moment, and then remembered last night, how Skylar landed on the top of my car, and, apparently, very hard.

'Ouch, chere,' I thought as I continued to drive.

I had been driving for ten minutes before I remembered the portable Cerebro in my pocket. At the next stop sign, I pulled it out and was about to put it on the passenger seat, but I quickly stopped when I saw a red stain on the light brown material.

'That's not my blood,' I thought while tracing my finger over the stain.

I soon realized that the place where the blood was located at matched the exact spot where Skylar was sitting in the car seat last night. And, by where the blood was located, I had to guess it was coming form her back. It all made sense now. Skylar landed on the hood of my car because she was trying to escape the thugs by flying away when she was shot by the ol' brute. Landing on the top of **my** car was just pure luck. I stared at the seat for another minute or so until I stepped on the gas and went as possibly fast as my corvette could possibly go.

"I **will** find you, Skylar," I whispered to myself as I ran as drove through the streets like a maniac ",where ever you are, I will find you!"

_Rogue's POV_

When we arrived back to the mansion, we all knew that we were back to square one with trying to find Skylar again. As I walked into the meeting room, I saw that nearly everyone was at a loss, trying to figure out where Skylar may be.

"Skylar," said Emma ",may be a pathetic little prick, but she is clever, that is, for a teenage hick-"

"Emma," stated Jean-Paul ",shut the fuck up you disgusting cow."

Just then, Shadowcat walked in, all eyes turning towards her. No one spoke until she sat down beside Pixie around the large, round table.

"Kitty," said Cyclops as he leaned forward in his seat to get a bit closer to her ",what happened?"

"Nothing," said Kitty as she played with her hair ",I just didn't feel like going to Vegas with you guys last night."

"We need," interrupted Angel ",to concentrate on the mission at hand, not cuss each other out, or ask each other obvious questions."

"I agree with Warren," added in Hank ",Skylar has been officially missing for twenty-four hours, we need to buckle down and find her."

"Good idea," said Emma sarcastically ",and then, maybe we can treat her like the little princess she is-"

"I'm warning you Emma," insisted Jean-Paul, standing up from his seat and hovering himself over the sitting Emma.

I looked around to try to tune out the fighting, but something seemed a bit… off.

"Wait y'all," I exclaimed, pulling all attention towards me ",where did Logan go?"

_Logan's POV_

I sat in the chair beside Kurt's comatose body. I sat there, drawing at a blank at what I should do next.

"Kurt," I whispered to the almost lifeless form in front of me ",what am I gonna do? You're in a coma, my daughter ran away, and now the rest of the team thinks I'm a jerk because I won't give any emotion to Skylar leaving."

I sat there in the silence for a moment, waiting a response from him, but I soon remembered that he couldn't respond, and started talking again.

"It's not that I don't like Skylar, Hell, she's my kid, I'm supposed to like her, but the truth is…"

I stopped talking for and turned around to see Storm standing behind me. I turned back around, but soon felt a slender hand on my shoulder.

"Logan," said Ororo ",I know that you love Skylar, you just won't admit it."

I didn't look up, all that escaped from my lips was a simple grunt. I felt the grip on my shoulder grow tighter.

"Logan, right now, Skylar needs a father, why are you denying her of that?"

"Because," I exclaimed, shooting up from my chair ",every time I look at her, all I see is the face of **another** person that I couldn't help!"

Ororo stared at me blankly, not even whispering a single word to me.

With that, I left the room, but not before saying ",Never tell her that I told you that."

* * *

I know, this was a very emotional chapter, but just wait, the real tear-jerker is coming up! Please Review! Hugs


End file.
